


held in place

by kiyala



Series: tentacle!Grantaire [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is incredibly accepting of Grantaire's tentacles. He wishes Grantaire would be, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	held in place

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Kherrigan has [drawn tentacle!Grantaire](http://kherrigan.tumblr.com/post/69372052368), for reference! ♥

Dating Enjolras is… interesting, to say the very least. Grantaire supposes that he's really in no position to talk when _he's_ the one who happens to be a tentacle monster, but of all the things in their relationship, that seems to be the one thing that causes the least amount of trouble.

The thing about dating Enjolras is that most of the time, it isn't very different to _not_ dating him, except for the sex. They still bicker, they still see the world from two completely different perspectives, and that's probably not going to change any time in the near future. But then, when things aren't just the same as normal, they're so different that Grantaire barely knows what to do with himself.

 

They're at Grantaire's place after going out on a date to an art gallery and Enjolras has made no indication of wanting to leave any time soon. Grantaire certainly doesn't mind, especially when they're curled up on the couch in each other's arms. Grantaire is quickly learning that Enjolras is an incredibly tactile person and while it had been strange at first, he's used to it now.

There's a movie playing on TV but neither of them are really paying any attention to it. Enjolras is sucking a mark onto Grantaire's neck, which is something he has taken to doing very often. He's discovered that Grantaire can make marks on his skin disappear if he wants to, because his entire human form is little more than an illusion. Enjolras has taken this to meant hat he doesn't need to be careful about leaving hickeys behind, and Grantaire has to admit that he's only encouraged it.

"I have a question," Enjolras murmurs, kissing along Grantaire's jaw, "about your tentacles."

Grantaire smiles, turning to Enjolras so that their noses brush against each other. The fact that Enjolras is fascinated by the tentacles instead of being repulsed is still a little confusing to Grantaire, but he's glad for it all the same.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Can you change forms partially?" Enjolras asks. "Like, say, retaining your human form, but with one tentacle limb?"

Grantaire hums in thought. "I've never really tried it before. I suppose I never really had a reason to. I can give it a go now, if you want."

Enjolras watches curiously and Grantaire carefully lets go of part of his human disguise, letting one arm turn into a tentacle instead. It looks ridiculous, sticking out of the sleeve of his shirt, but Enjolras doesn't seem to think so at all.

"Can I…?" he reaches towards it hesitantly, waiting for Grantaire to nod before he touches it. Grantaire desperately tries to stay still, but he can't help the way his tentacle squirms as Enjolras strokes his fingers over it. Being in both forms at once is odd, because Enjolras' fingers feel dry against the slick surface of his tentacle, even though Grantaire knows he wouldn't feel the difference on his other arm.

Enjolras takes hold of it with both hands, draping it around his shoulders just as Grantaire's arm had been before. With the extra flexibility now, Grantaire wraps his tentacle around Enjolras a little tighter, watching as his smile grows.

"You really like this," Grantaire murmurs wonderingly. They've had sex with Grantaire in his human form, but he hasn't used his tentacles since the first time. He's suspected that Enjolras has been wanting to ask, but Enjolras is also very aware of the fact that Grantaire doesn't feel entirely comfortable with it.

"I do," Enjolras replies, stroking the tentacle with one hand. "It's so beautiful, Grantaire."

Grantaire snorts, feeling his face heat. "Not really."

" _Yes_ really." Enjolras' tone is just sharp enough that Grantaire knows he's not in any actual trouble. "I want you to feel completely comfortable with me, Grantaire. I like you and I want you, and I mean _all_ of you. I do understand why you hide your true form in public, as much as I wish the world was such that you didn't need to. I just don't like the fact that I seem to be more accepting about your tentacles than you are."

"It's really not that hard," Grantaire mutters, and the tip of his tentacle twitches again, no matter how hard he tries to keep it still, as if it's just proving his point.

"Tell me what I can do," Enjolras says, "to make you like them better. As much as _I_ do."

Grantaire opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it again when Enjolras takes hold of his tentacle and presses a kiss to it. He looks up at Grantaire, maintaining eye contact as he kisses his way to the tapered end, and then wraps his lips around it.

"Fuck," Grantaire gasps. Enjolras runs his tongue along it and Grantaire whimpers, twitching in Enjolras' mouth. "Sorry, sorry."

Enjolras pulls his mouth off the tentacle and smiles. "I like the way it feels in my mouth. Especially when you move."

Grantaire can only blush as Enjolras takes the tentacle into his mouth again, his lips spread around it the way they would be around Grantaire's cock. The very tip of his tentacle is sensitive and Enjolras quickly figures that out, rubbing his tongue back and forth against it. He keeps going until Grantaire stops trying to hold his tentacle still, slowly pushing it into Enjolras' mouth before pulling it back out.

"Yes," Enjolras gasps, his lips red and glistening when Grantaire pulls the tentacle all the way out of his mouth. "Mm, it's not as thick as your cock. I wonder how many I could fit in my mouth at once."

Grantaire moans and Enjolras leans forward, kissing him hard. 

"I mean it. I want to find out. Please, Grantaire."

"You want more?" Grantaire asks breathlessly, watching as Enjolras goes very still as another tentacle slides up his leg, brushing against Enjolras' erection on its way up. "Oh, fuck, you're so hard."

"Of course I am," Enjolras murmurs, and he strokes the front of Grantaire's pants with an unspoken, _so are you_.

"Well, you _do_ like using your mouth, don't you?" Grantaire asks with a small smirk, touching Enjolras' hand with the second tentacle, letting him guide it the rest of the way.

The first thing Enjolras says when he wraps his lips around this tentacle is, "Oh, this one feels different."

He takes a closer look, and Grantaire can feel his face go even redder when Enjolras gives it a broad lick with the flat of his tongue.

"This one has ridges on it," Enjolras murmurs, running his fingers along it this time. He reaches for the other tentacle as well, holding them against each other to compare. "How many different kinds of tentacles do you have?"

"I don't know. I don't really look at them that closely."

"How can you not know?" Enjolras asks incredulously. "Never mind. I'm going to find out. I'm going to put my mouth on every single one of your tentacles. I don't care how long it takes."

"You want me to change forms completely, don't you?" Grantaire asks, raising an eyebrow.

Enjolras simply smiles and instead of replying, he takes both tentacles into his mouth. There's still enough room for more and now, even Grantaire finds himself wondering just how many he can fit into Enjolras' mouth. 

He adds another two, touching Enjolras' shoulders with them to let him know that they're there. Enjolras simply opens his mouth wider in response, looking directly into Grantaire's eyes.

"Fuck," Grantaire says faintly, and slowly lets go of his human form entirely. His tentacles wrap around Enjolras' arms and legs, holding him still. Enjolras' loud moan vibrates through the tentacles and Grantaire sucks in a shaky breath.

"I'm going to undress you now," Grantaire tells him, waiting for Enjolras to nod before he continues. He uses his smaller, more dexterous tentacles to undo Enjolras' buttons, pulling his clothes off and leaving them in a small pile to the side, doing his best not to get them too damp.

Enjolras' cock is hard and flushed, and he whines at the back of his throat as Grantaire rubs one of his thicker tentacles against it, the bulbous head already dripping. He swallows around the tentacles in his mouth and Grantaire moans brokenly, pulling them away.

"More," Enjolras whispers hoarsely. "Those two that are shaped just like your cock—do you think I could fit them both—"

"Jesus fucking christ, Enjolras." Grantaire wraps a tentacle around Enjolras' torso and pulls him into a deep kiss. "You're killing me, here."

"I hope you realise that I was being entirely serious about having each and every one of your tentacles in my mouth," Enjolras murmurs. "They all feel so wonderful, Grantaire. The way they move against each other. Against _me_. I just—I want you to do as you want with me. Hold me still so I can't move, and do _anything you want_. Please."

"You trust me enough for that?" Grantaire asks, hushed with awe.

Enjolras nods, leaning forward to press a light kiss to Grantaire's lips. "Please. I want to do everything with you."

"If you're sure," Grantaire says, with only the slightest hesitation. "If you want me to stop—we're going to need a safe word…"

"Maybe one that isn't verbal," Enjolras suggests with a hopeful look. Grantaire thinks that he is perhaps the least subtle person in the entire world.

"That works too. Here, I want you to hold onto this little tentacle, okay? If you want me to stop, just let go, and I'll stop right away." Grantaire waits for Enjolras to nod before he smiles. "Alright then. Open your mouth for me."

Enjolras does, his eyes sliding shut as he swallows down one of Grantaire's thicker, bulbed tentacles. He flicks his tongue against the slitted tip and Grantaire groans quietly, wrapping himself around Enjolras tight enough to immobilise him. It really shouldn't surprise Grantaire that this alone has a trickle of precome leaking down the length of Enjolras' erection.

"You're probably already sick of me telling you how beautiful you are," Grantaire murmurs, wrapping a slender tentacle around Enjolras' cock and watching the flushed pink peek out between the grey and green as he pumps slowly. "How beautiful your moans sound. You probably already know, don't you?"

Enjolras moans around the tentacle in his mouth, desperate and needy, and Grantaire must have done something _incredibly_ good to be allowed to have this now. It's quite possible that he'll be spending the rest of his life making up for this one good thing, and he doesn't even mind.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Grantaire tells him softly, teasing at Enjolras' entrance with the thick end of another tentacle as a thinner one pushes its way into him, stretching him open little by little. "I'm going to take my time with you while you can't rush me. You'll have to be patient with me, okay? More than you usually are. But I promise you that you'll come."

He slides another tentacle into Enjolras' mouth, enjoying the blissful moan that this earns him.

True to his word, he fucks Enjolras slowly. His tentacles are a little slippery, but Grantaire makes sure that each thrust is carefully aimed to hit Enjolras' prostate. His movements are nowhere near as fast as Enjolras wants them and the frustration is clear in his expression, amongst the pleasure. Grantaire isn't quite sure how he's going to last for as long as he wants, to drag this out. It doesn't help that Enjolras starts rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tentacle in his hand, teasing the tip.

Enjolras begins to tense, finally approaching orgasm, and Grantaire pulls the tentacles out of his mouth with an obscene, wet sound, so he can listen to Enjolras panting. Then, right when Enjolras is about to come, Grantaire goes still.

" _No_ , you fucker, no, please," Enjolras sobs, but his grip on the tentacle in his hand remains firm. "Grantaire, please."

"How am I meant to say no to you?" Grantaire asks with a smile. He pumps Enjolras' cock a little faster now, getting him right back to the edge in no time. He considers stopping again, but Enjolras is begging so wonderfully, and Grantaire is close to coming himself.

With a few more careful thrusts against his prostate, Grantaire lets Enjolras come. It's a wonderful sight, Enjolras still unable to move as he comes all over himself, all over Grantaire, harder than Grantaire has ever made him come before.

"I want you to come like this," Enjolras gasps out, going lax in Grantaire's grip. "Don't change back."

Grantaire doesn't think he has the self-control to do it even if he tried. There are five tentacles that curve at the end instead of tapering, and they're already dripping wet. All it takes is one last flick of Enjolras' thumb and Grantaire comes hard, moaning Enjolras' name.

His grip on Enjolras loosens enough to allow for movement again, and he's just about to apologise for the absolute mess he's made, when Enjolras runs his fingers through it curiously.

"It's just like when you come in your human form," Enjolras murmurs, "except much more of it. I'm certainly not complaining. Mm, Grantaire, I feel…"

"Good?" Grantaire suggests hopefully.

"Claimed," Enjolras replies with a warm smile. "In the very best way possible."

"I swear," Grantaire mutters. "You _are_ making me like these stupid tentacles better, even if only for the fact that _you_ enjoy them so much."

"Good," Enjolras replies with a satisfied look. "And soon, you'll like them regardless of how amazing they make me feel. That's all I want."

Grantaire truly doesn't deserve Enjolras. Kissing him hard, he decides that he'll appreciate all of this twice as much, in the hopes that he can make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to pie for reading over this for me ♥


End file.
